Un weekend square Grimmauld
by mariL
Summary: OS Harry rejoint Sirius square Grimmauld pour le weekend d'Halloween. Slash HarrySirius Lemon


_Coucou tout le monde! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit hier soir (panne d'ispiration sur mes autres fics), alors je me suis dit que je pouvais le publier pour voir ce que vous en pensez. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review!_

* * *

**Un week-end Square Grimmauld**

_Cela se passe durant la septième année d'Harry. Sirius n'est pas mort au ministère: c'est Bellatrix qui est tombé derrière à travers le voile. Voldemort est toujours actif même si ses forces ont beaucoup diminué en raison de la perte de ses principaux partisans, emprisonnés suite à l'attaque au ministère. Il n'a pas pu les libérer à cause des nouvelles barrières dressées par Dumbledore en personne autour de la prison d'Askaban. Pettigrow est lui toujours en liberté et malgré le témoignage d'Harry et Dumbledore, Sirius n'a pas été innocenté. Harry a donc saisi l'occasion d'Halloween pour passer un week-end avec son parrain Square Grimmauld, seul endroit où celui-ci est en sécurité maintenant que sa couverture d'animagus est inutile face aux mangemorts et à Voldemort grâce à Quedvert._

Harry arriva au QG de l'ordre du Phénix depuis le bureau de Dumbledore grâce à un portoloin spécialement créé pour l'occasion. Il avait à peine posé un pied dans la maison que deux bras l'entourèrent dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

-"Harry! si tu savais comme je suis content de te revoir!"

-"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Sirius" répondit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue

-"Alors? Prêt pour un week-end digne des maraudeurs?"

-"Plus que prêt Siri mais... il y a juste un petit problème. Rogue..."

-"Qu'est ce que ce sale bâtard à encore fait?" l'interrompit Sirius énervé

-"Rien de grave calme toi! C'est juste qu'il nous a donné une montagne de devoirs: 3 rouleaux de parchemins sur les propriétés de l'aconit et son utilisation dans les contrepoisons et être capable de réaliser sans instruction une potion contre les maux de tête, autrement dit connaître les quantité, chaque ingrédient et la marche à suivre!"

-"Effectivement, il ne vous a pas raté! ... mais... j'ai une idée!"

-"Laquelle? En général, quand tu souris de cette façon, ce n'est jamais un très bon signe!"

-"Au contraire! Je vais t'aider à apprendre cette fichue potion avec la méthode des maraudeurs!"

-"Ce qui signifie?" demanda Harry quelque peu méfiant

-"Tu verras bien tout à l'heure! En attendant viens manger" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

-"Sirius rassure moi... dis-moi que c'est pas toi qui a fait la cuisine!"

-"Non...c'est... Tonks"

-"Pardon"rétorqua Harry en s'étouffant dans sa salive "mais...elle est encore pire que toi derrière les fourneaux!"

-"J'en suis conscient mais ça avait l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir que j'ai pas pu refuser tu comprends! Et puis... j'ai réussi à la convaincre de faire des sandwichs."

-"Merci Merlin! On est sauvé" "Salut Tonks!"

-"Tu es déjà là Harry? Je t'avais pas entendu arriver. J'espère que tu as faim?"

-"Je pourrais avaler un hippogriffe!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Quelques sandwichs et bièraubeurre plus tard, Harry et Sirius étaient dans le salon ou Harry venait de commencer son devoir sur l'aconit pendant que Sirius s'agitait autour de la table, y déposant de nombreux objets qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer de là ou il était alors que Tonks était repartie au ministère. Harry ayant finalement mit un point final à sa dissertation, Sirius entreprit de lui expliquer 'l'apprentissage façon maraudeur'.

-"Tu vas voir en fait, c'est très simple! Pendant que tu écrivais, j'ai disposé divers ingrédients dont ceux nécessaires à ta potion sur cette table. La première étape sera de retrouver ceux dont tu as besoin et de m'apporter celui que je te demande. Si c'est juste, tu as le droit de me poser une question, si c'est faux, c'est à moi. Bien sûr on peut refuser de répondre mais dans ce cas là, on a un gage!"

-"Et comment on sais si l'autre réponds vraiment à la question posée?"

-"En buvant ceci: potion de révélo. Si tu mens en donnant ta réponse, tu deviens bleu pendant quelques secondes.

-"Ok, ça à l'air sympa, allons-y!"

-"Très bien... apporte moi de l'aconit!"

-"Facile, je viens de l'étudier sous toutes ses formes...voilà!"

-"Ne te réjouit pas trop vite, j'ai commencé par le plus simple. Aller, pose ta question!"

-"Voyons... avec quelles personnes que je connaît le tombeur de Poudlard que tu es est-il sortit?"

-"Désolé de te décevoir mais personne. J'ai bien eut le béguin pour Rémus mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé" Pour répondre à la question muette de Harry il ajouta: "il est Hétéro!" "Ingrédient suivant: une noix de cajou!"

-"Tiens... alors comme ça tu es gay?"

-"Non bi! Ça te choque?"

-"C'est pas à moi de répondre je te signale! Mais non, ça ne me choque pas."

Après plusieurs ingrédients, Harry fini par se tromper:

-"Non ce n'est pas de la menthe, c'est de la menthe poivrée et elles n'ont pas du tout les mêmes propriétés." "Enfin à moi! Alors maintenant que tu sais tout de a vie sexuelle, si tu me parlais de la tienne? Tu préfère les hommes ou les femmes?"

-" Je ... je suis gay... enfin attiré par les garçon. Comme je n'ai jamais..." répondit Harry rouge brique

-"Vraiment? Jamais? Tu as bien du fantasmer sur certains mecs quand même?"

-"Ça c'est une autre question!"

-"Très bien, apporte moi une feuille de mandragore cueillie à la pleine lune!"

-"Quoi? Et comment je sais ça moi?"

-"Je peux poser ma question si je te le dis?"

-"..."

-"Si elle a été cueillie à la pleine lune, il y a une fine ligne mauve sur la fige" Répondit-il en désignant la feuille en question."Alors, sur qui?"

-"...toi"

-"pardon!" s'exclama Sirius en se redressant sur son siège

-"toi"

-"Tu... tu veux dire que tu me trouve attirant, que... que je t'excite?"demanda t'il gêné

-"oui" répondit Harry en baissant les yeux

-"Je... j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire...euh...un oeil de salamandre?" continua t'il pour changer de sujet.

-"Le voilà" Puis se tortillant les mains il demanda " est ce que tu as déjà eu envie de moi?"

Sirius déglutit:

-"Je...je prends le gage."

-"...embrasse-moi" demanda son filleul si doucement qu'il l'entendit à peine.

Hésitant, Sirius s'approcha et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne puis passa sa langue le long des douces lèvres, demandant l'entrée qu'il obtint sans peine, nouant les bras autour de la taille du plus jeune pour l'attirer contre lui. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de son parrain et se laissa aller au baiser, sentant leurs langues se mêler, s'enrouler, se chercher... puis Sirius se recula doucement. Harry ne le laissa cependant pas aller très loin. Il le poussa légèrement pour qu'il retombe sur le fauteuil derrière lui et s'installa sur ses genoux pour continuer à l'embrasser.

-"Non Harry arrête!" dit Sirius en tentant de le repousser. "Je... on ne doit pas faire ça, je suis ton parrain, je suis trop vieux pour toi! Je..."

-"Je m'en fiche!... j'ai envie de toi Sirius... je...je t'aime!"

-"Moi aussi Harry mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça! ...je" c'est à ce moment qu'il sentit que les doigts hésitant du jeune homme s'attaquaient à sa chemise et il ne put qu'abdiquer. "James, pardonne-moi" murmura t'il avant de reprendre les lèvres fraîches de son filleul en le débarrassant de sa robe de sorcier.

Il allongea ensuite Harry sur le fauteuil, l'embrassant toujours et passa ses mains sous son pull pour le caresser puis s'attaqua aux tétons, tantôt les pinçant, tantôt les effleurant à peine rendant son partenaire complètement fou. Soudain les vêtements de celui-ci disparurent, le laissant en boxer.

-"C'est toi qui a fait ça?" demanda Sirius surpris et pressant sa cuisse sur l'entrejambe d'Harry.

-"Oui! Ca...ça de-venais trop gé...génant!" Haleta Harry alors que Sirius continuait de presser son sexe douloureux avec sa cuisse.

-"Et tu sais faire autre chose de ce genre?" Demanda Sirius en baissant son boxer avant de saisir sa virilité entre ses doigts.

-"D-des...t-tas!" répondit difficilement Harry alors que son amant se retrouvait quasiment nu, ne portant à présent qu'une chemise ouverte sur son torse pâle.

-"Si...Siri...s'il t-te pl-plait!"

Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, Sirius retira le boxer du plus jeune et le fit s'asseoir tandis qu'il s'agenouillait par terre. Il prit rapidement la virilité tendue entre ses lèvres pour suçoter le gland rougi tout en caressant les bourses pleines et les cuisses de son partenaire qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Voyant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il le prit complètement en bouche et le suça de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite jusqu'à sentir les testicules qu'il malaxait toujours se contracter. Il enfonça alors la verge au plus profond de sa gorge pour recueillir chaque goutte de sperme puis lécha le membre encore tendu jusqu'à ce que son filleul retrouve ses esprits, puis lui demanda de se retourner. Harry s'installa donc à genoux, jambes écartées, les bras et la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, présentant ainsi ses fesses à l'homme derrière lui.

Sirius contempla le spectacle devant lui: le jeune homme était vraiment excitant dans cette position, n'attendant que lui. S'il ne se retenait pas, il l'aurait prit sans attendre, violemment. Au lieux de ça, il commença par lécher l'anus qui lui était présenté avant d'y faire pénétrer sa langue, débutant un va et vient de plus en plus profond, faisant frissonner le corps contre lui. Quand l'entrée fut suffisamment enduite de salive, il y présenta un doigt qu'il poussa lentement dans l'anneaux de chaire, rapidement suivi par un deuxième faisant se crisper Harry.

-"Ça va? Tu veux que j'arrête?"demanda t-il légèrement inquiet

-"Non, ça va ... attends juste un peu"

Pour l'aider à se relaxer, il saisi la virilité redevenue molle et la caressa lentement, l'excitant de nouveau. Continuant à le masturber, il recommença à bouger ses doigts, faisant des ciseaux pour étirer l'entrée encore vierge. Ne tenant plus, il se lança un sort lubrifiant et positionna son gland contre l'anus d'Harry.

-"Tu es prêt?"

Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de crier sous l'intrusion.

Voyant qu'il était d'accord, Sirius était entré en lui en une seule poussée avant de s'immobiliser et s'apercevant de la douleur qu'il avait occasionné.

-"Respire mon ange, ça va aller!" dit-il en reprenant le sexe de plus jeune dans une main et lui caressant la nuque de l'autre

-"Ça fait mal Siri!"

-"Chuuuuuuut... ça va passer". "Concentre toi sur mes mains" ajouta t-il en bougeant très légèrement, faisant de petits cercles et entrant ou sortant d'un ou deux centimètres pour détendre l'étroit fourreau.

Harry trouvait étrange mais plutôt agréable de sentir Sirius bouger en lui, frôlant de temps à autre un point qui lui semblait beaucoup plus sensible que le reste. La douleur diminua peu à peu pour être remplacée par une sensation beaucoup plus plaisante. Quand il commença à bouger son bassin en suivant les légers mouvements de Sirius, le plaisir commença à monter en lui.

-"Va y Siri, maintenant...","oui comme ça...plus vite!"

Sirius était au paradis! Sentir son sexe ainsi pressé dans l'étroitesse d'Harry était indescriptible. Il augmenta encore la carence et délaissa les hanches d'Harry pour placer ses mains au dessus de ses épaules, s'agrippant fermement au fauteuil puis se retira presque complètement avant d'entrer à nouveau d'un coup sec heurtant la prostate d'Harry qui hurla sous le choc, coincé entre le fauteuil et son amant qui le pilonnait sans relâche avant de s'arrêter et de le faire se retourner, plaçant ses jambes sur ses épaules puis reprit sa cadence infernale, donnant de vifs coups de bassins. Harry ne savait plus où il en était, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir et quand Sirius se saisi de sa virilité, la parcourant énergiquement, serrant sa main autour de la colonne de chaire tendue, il jouit violemment, criant le nom de son amour. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Sirius le suivi, se déversant en un long jet brûlant au plus profond d'Harry, l'embrassant avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il commençait tout juste à se retirer précautionneusement quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

------------------------------------------------------

-"Oh mon dieu!"

Les deux amants se figèrent en apercevant Rémus sur le pas de la porte. Il avait porté ses mains à sa bouche et semblait choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

-"Rem's laisse moi t'expliquer, c'est pas du tout c'que tu crois!"

Reprenant ses esprits, Rémus se mit à hurler:

- "PAS CE QUE JE CROIS! ET QU'EST CE QUE JE DEVRAIS CROIRE SIRIUS? J'ENTRE DANS LE SALON ET JE TE TROUVE A POIL LA QUEUE ENTRE LES JAMBES DE TON FILLEUL COINCE SOUS TON CORPS SUR LE CANAPE! COMMENT A TU OSE PROFITER DE LUI COMME CA! TU ETAIS A CE POINT EN MANQUE QUE TU LUI A SAUTE DESSUS? JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS PENSE CA DE TOI SIRIUS!"

-"Mais t'es malade Rémus? Tu crois que j'aurais pu violer Harry?" répliqua Sirius tandis qu'il se rhabillait après avoir placé une couverture sur Harry.

-"ALORS EXPLIQUE MOI CE QUE TU ETAIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE!" "Harry ça va? Comment tu te sens?" demanda t'il plus calmement en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras

-"Il ne m'a pas fait de mal Moony! Non, laisse moi terminer! C'est moi qui lui ai fait des avances, j'en avais envie et..."

-"C'est pas une raison! Mais enfin Sirius, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas repoussé? Il a à peine 17 ans, à cet âge là les hormones font faire n'importe quoi!"

-"Parce que je ne pouvais pas Rem's, j'en étais incapable!"

-"Co-comment ça?"

-"parce que je l'aime comme un dingue voilà pourquoi!" admit Sirius en reprenant son filleul des bras de son ami pour le serrer contre lui.

-"Merci Siri! Merci de me l'avoir dit" répondit Harry ému en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres avant de poser sa tête dans le cou de son aîné.

-"Vous...vous êtes vraiment amoureux? Sirius, tu ne dit pas ça juste pour te sentir moins coupable, tu me le promets?"

-"Non Rem's, je l'aime vraiment!"

-"Dans ce cas... félicitations à vous deux!"

-"Tu le pense vraiment Moony?" demanda Harry

-"Oui, je ne veux que ton bonheur Harry tu le sais. Mais si jamais tu le fait souffrir" continua t-il en se tournant vers Sirius "je te promets que tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure!"

-"Il ne vaut mieux pas blesser le protéger d'un loup-garou, je suis au courant mais moi aussi je ne veux que son bonheur!"

-"Et tu crois que les autres vont prendre votre relation comment?"

-Ce fut Harry qui répondit:

-"Je préfère que ça reste secret pour le moment! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Siri mais, je suis pas sûr que tout le monde le prenne très bien, et je ne veux pas que Voldemort se serve de toi pour m'atteindre s'il venait à l'apprendre!"

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, on fera comme tu veux!" pour détendre l'atmosphère, il ajouta: "C'est pas tout ça mais je meure de faim! J'espère au moins que tu ne nous a pas dérangé pour rien et que le dîner est prêt Rem's!"

-"Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça!"remarqua Rémus en riant

-"Moi je t'aime comme tu es alors n'essaie pas de changer!"

FIN


End file.
